The End
by Musa'sHeadphones
Summary: She rolled up one of her sleeves just like she had so many times before, revealing numerous scars of all different shapes and colors. Some were weeks old and milky white while some were freshly made from the few nights before, angry and inflamed from being kept under long sleeves. She stared at the scars as if she was having second thoughts about what she was about to do. (AU)
1. Prologue: The End

Author's Note: I want to thank two of the nicest, most amazing people for helping me work on this scene for the past month. Roxy Fan 4 Ever and Ruby Casablanca- you two were the best help. Thank you so much for everything you did to help me. You have no idea how grateful I am for having such wonderful authors help me. Thank you for believing in me as a writer. I can't wait to continue working with both of you.

**WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES AND TRIGGERS FOR SELF HARM**

* * *

><p>Musa shivered as she turned off the cold water from the shower she had just taken. The music fairy reached out and grabbed her bathrobe before stepping out onto the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. Putting her hair up into a bun, she made her way across the room before looking into the mirror on the medicine cabinet. Sighing, Musa opened the cabinet and took out a glass cube that held cotton balls. She removed the small white balls slowly and carefully from the cube, as if they were unhatched eggs. After turning the water on, Musa put all her force into throwing the cube down against the blue tiles, shattering it against the floor, using the water to cover the sound of the breaking glass.<p>

The cacophonous noise rang dully in Musa's ears as she stared at the broken glass in a trance, looking for the sharpest piece. One caught her eye, a thin shard with uneven edges. She picked it up and balanced it between her fingers, examining her tool.

_Perfect_, she thought as she sat down, her back leaning against the door.

She rolled up one of her sleeves just like she had so many times before, revealing numerous scars of all different shapes and colors. Some were weeks old and milky white while some were freshly made from the few nights before, angry and inflamed from being kept under long sleeves. She stared at the scars as if she was having second thoughts about what she was about to do.

This was always the part where she hesitated, that part when her conscience got in the way of her plans. She wished it would go away permanently. After a few seconds of collecting her thoughts and shoving that nagging voice back into the depths of her mind, she took the glass and laid it on a rare, clean spot upon her skin. She pushed it against her arm, gently at first as if to test the waters. The sting was immediate, skin not yet broken but yelling out in protest, a warning not to go any further. But she was not satisfied with a mere buzz. She wanted more.

As she made her way through the first layer of skin, the fragile tissues yielding to the edge of the blade, she thought to herself why she was doing this.

_I want to die. I am so alone. I have no one. Everyone hates me. No one loves me._

She pushed the glass further into her arm.

_I won't be alone anymore. I'll be with my mom again. We will be together and she will love me._

Musa continued to push the glass harder until her skin finally gave way. She winced as she felt the familiar pain punctured skin, her body raging against the germs and oxygen that it was assaulted with. Her eyes became watery, and she looked up and quickly shut them.

With her eyes shut, she changed course and started to pull the glass further, dragging it across her forearm until she felt something cold going down her arm. A thin band in the wake of her devastation. She knew what it was immediately. Blood.

She looked down to see the sticky crimson run down her arm in beads that could only look like tear drops. She watched in utter fascination as it slowly fell from her elbow onto the floor.

In all her destruction, Musa still wasn't satisfied. She pushed the glass even further into her arm until she felt the pain reach supernova. Her arm that had once exploded with pain now started to tingle until it became completely numb. Deep down she knew she should stop there, that something was severely wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

There was so much blood, no longer running in those simple drops. It was gushing, streaming down in rivers. Each breath became more painful. Her mind was beginning to blur as she watched the puddle of her own fluids grow and stain the throw carpet on the floor, tainting the pure white with vivid scarlet.

But her body wouldn't let her quit. She wouldn't stop this punishment, this fate she thought she deserved. She took the glass and placed it over one of the older scars from her previous cuts. She tore into her skin voraciously and ripped open the scars, making them bigger in the process.

Musa moved to her other arm, creating cuts, opening scars, and going deeper into her skin, causing her to hit more vessels. She was a force to be reckoned with, a storm that could not be stopped until it had wreaked all its havoc. She looked at the piece of glass, her poison of choice, stained with the red of blood. She looked at her arms, also stained with the color.

She could no longer feel her fingers, all sensation long since lost. It was a miracle she could still cause herself harm after what surely had severed so many of her nerves. She was too lightheaded now to even stay upright, her whole body slumping against the door like a rag dolls. She let the glass fall through her fingers, slicing the tips open in the process. She looked in the direction of the shattered cube, trying to focus on it. Her vision was becoming blurry; everything she saw was in a constant fog.

Then reality hit her.

She was dying. The lightheadedness, the blood loss, the numbness. How long she had waited to be rid of her pointless life, but now that she was actually feeling the sensations she had strove for, she felt strangely unprepared. She didn't want to die, and only now was she realizing this, when she was less than two steps away from death's front door.

_Why did I do this to myself? To be loved? To be with my mother? Why would she love me? I push away everyone who ever cared about me. People did love me but now…_

Musa didn't get to finish her thought before she was assaulted with an intense nausea. She was so startled by the sensation of sickness that she fainted. Her head met the tile floor with a sickening crack, and then she felt nothing at all.


	2. The Beginning

Author's Note: I want to give a BIG thanks to Roxy Fan 4 Ever and Ruby Casablanca! Without them, this story wouldn't be what it is…THANKS GUYS!

Disclaimer: I must accept the harsh realization that I do not own Winx Club

* * *

><p>It was Saturday afternoon. The Winx were sitting in their common room talking as Flora walked in.<p>

"Hi girls. I stopped by the mailroom on my way up. Musa you got a letter" Flora said, handing Musa the letter.

Musa smiled upon looking at the envelope.

"It's from my dad. I'd recognize his handwriting anywhere".

Musa received letters from the father every few months and the girls knew how happy she was when she got one.

"I'm gonna go read it" Musa said getting up to walk to her room.

"But Musa we have rehearsal" Stella nagged.

Bloom spoke up. "Its fine Musa, go read your letter and meet us when you're ready". The girls headed towards the door.

"Thanks guys. See you later" Musa said, sitting back on the couch as she opened the envelope.

_My Dearest Musa,_

_I hope you have been well. All is well here on Melody. I am doing fine too. Although I do have something to discuss with you._

_Recently I have heard something that I hope is not true._

_I overheard that you were planning on singing in a charity concert at the Red Fountain arena. I know this can't be true because I remember specifically telling you that you are not to get involved in these kinds of things, or did you forget our conversation? _

_You know what happened to your mother. She fell sick overworking herself with singing and concerts, and now she is no longer with us. I don't want this happening to you. Don't sing, trust me, it is better for everyone._

_If you do choose to disobey me, I won't hesitate to pull you out of Alfea and bring you back to Melody. You will no longer be able to see your friends or boyfriend. I know you wouldn't want this to happen so simply don't sing._

_Trust me when I say: I will be checking up on you._

_See you soon._

_With much love,_

_Dad_

Musa stared at the letter in shock. 'No, no, no…this can't be happening' Musa thought to herself. She crumpled up the paper and threw it on the ground. Slamming her face into a pillow, she cried hysterically.

…

About an hour later, Musa heard the girls come in the door.

"Musa! Musa!" she heard Stella scream.

Stella spotted her lying on the couch.

"Musa! Where were you? Did you forget about us?" Stella stopped in her tracks when she saw Musa's face all red from crying. "Musa what's wrong?"

The girls surrounded Musa in a comforting way.

"Sweetie tell us what happened" Flora's calming voice said.

Musa took a deep breath and sat up. "I-I can't sing in the concert" Musa sniffled in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" Tecna asked.

Musa was too upset to tell them what she had just read in the letter.

"I just can't" Musa said, again in a low voice.

"But why?" Stella asked in an annoyed voice.

Musa stared at the crumbled paper on the ground. Layla followed her eyes to where the paper laid. As she picked it up, Musa stiffened alittle.

"What's this Musa?" Layla asked her, figuring she knew what it was.

When Musa didn't answer Layla uncrumbled the paper.

_Musa, my beautiful daughter_, Layla read to herself.

"It's the letter from your dad" Layla said looking at Musa.

"Read it" Musa said. Layla read the letter out loud.

"This is why you can't sing" Layla said after she finished reading it.

Musa shook her head and spoke. "He is so wrong about this. He thinks he's knows what's best for me but he doesn't. He really doesn't. Mom died off an illness, not singing. He's just making an excuse so he can keep forgetting about her". Her eyes became somewhat watery. "I really want to sing but I don't want to leave Alfea. What should I do?"

There was silence for a minute.

"If I were you I would sing" Layla said, trying to help her best friend.

"Yeah, I mean how would your dad know? It's just one song. You'll sing and he'll never know, and you'll get to stay at Alfea" Bloom said. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"You guys are right" Musa said. "I'm going to sing and I'm going to rock".

…

Musa was so happy her friends convinced her to sing tonight. Looking out into the crowd, she had never felt so happy. She knew she belonged on that stage. Everyone was cheering and shouting her name, excitingly waiting for her to sing. She scanned the crowd for familiar faces. She saw the Winx, the Specialists, her boyfriend; they were front row, smiling their biggest smiles, anxiously waiting to hear her beautiful voice.

She continued scanning the crowd, seeing if she could recognize anyone else. She saw professors, headmasters, classmates. She was so excited…until her eyes landed on an unexpected guest. Her father.

Her excitement turned to fear in an instant. His eyes, filled with anger and rage, pinned her to her spot on the stage. He began walking toward her. As he walked, neither of them removed their eyes from the other.

The crowd was too busy cheering to notice Musa's change in attitude. Riven stopped cheering as he saw Musa staring pale-faced at something. He looked in the direction and saw her father walking towards the stage.

"Guy, we got trouble" he said to his friends, which caused their attention to look at Musa's angry father.

"Oh no" Stella said.

Riven looked at Musa. She looked terrified. He wanted to go onto the stage and take her away from what was about to happen.

As her father started got closer, Musa closed her eyes, hoping this was a dream.

"Musa! Musa!" Musa's father yelled as he approached her. This attracted the crowd's attention, and caused Musa to open her eyes and accept reality.

Hoeboe finally reached the stage in what felt like eternity to Musa. He climbed up the steps so he could be face-to-face with his daughter. Musa watched his every move, becoming stiffer the closer he got. She tried to move towards her friends but she felt glued to her spot.

The footsteps got louder and closer, until they stopped. He didn't waste any time speaking up.

"Musa, why are you on this stage?!" he began. He spoke in a firm tone, loud enough for only the first few rows of people to hear…for now.

She opened her mouth but closed it. She didn't know how to respond. She was too scared to. Surely her father knew why she was there.

"Why would you disobey me?! Especially after I told you the consequences! How dare you!". His voice was now echoing through the arena.

Musa couldn't answer. Her throat was dry and she felt cold and clammy. Anger and sadness were running through her body. She was on the verge of tears and she felt like she was going to throw up.

Hoeboe waited long enough for her to answer him, but when she didn't, he decided to take action.

He grabbed her wrist firmly. When Musa tried to pull away, he grabbed her tighter.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" Musa screamed, trying to keep herself together.

"You don't know when to quit Musa! This isn't the first time I have warned you. Now we are leaving! We are going back to Melody!".

Murmurs were heard throughout the crowd.

Riven's heart skipped a beat.

He saw pain in Musa's eyes. It matched the pain in his eyes. On the verge of tears she tried to get free, but her father squeezed her wrist tighter and began to pull her away from the front of the stage. Riven wasn't going to let this go on any further. He jumped on the stage and walked to Musa and Hoeboe. Hoeboe was too busy reprimanding his daughter to notice the Specialist coming towards them.

"Leave Musa alone" Riven said angrily, starling Hoeboe and Musa, causing Hoeboe to let go of Musa's wrist. Musa stepped back and Riven stepped in between her and Hoeboe.

"Excuse me Riven, I'm having a conversation with my daughter" Hoeboe said, annoyed at Riven.

"You can't tell Musa not to sing. Singing is her life" Riven continued.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do. This doesn't concern you. This is between me and my daughter". Hoeboe was extremely angry with Riven. He wasn't thinking straight and stepped forward as if he were about to punch Riven.

Riven stepped back in front of Musa, in case Hoeboe decided to try anything else.

Hoeboe was furious. "Musa! Get over here now! We are leaving! You will not return to Alfea or sing again! Do you hear me young lady?!"

Brandon and Sky jumped on stage. Hoeboe was getting really out of hand and they had to do something. They stood in front of Musa and Riven and held their guard as Hoeboe tried to get past them.

Riven felt Musa move directly behind him. She intertwined her fingers with his.

Hoeboe continued screaming. "Musa, I am your father! You listen to me!"

Musa was so humiliated. "Stop telling me what to do!" Musa said with her voice caught in her throat.

Her father was about to speak but Musa didn't let him. Instead, she dropped Riven's hand and walked off the stage, never looking back.

To get to the exit of the arena, Musa had to go through the crowd, which is exactly what she did.

She walked alittle faster. She passed her friends, not looking up.

Layla tried to comfort her best friend. "Musa-". Musa walked right passed her.

Tears tried to escape the fairy's eyes as she continued walking faster towards the exit. She felt everyone watching her; she was the center of attention, but not in the way she wanted to be.

She heard the Winx, the Specialists, and her father calling after her. But she didn't stop; she just kept walking faster and faster until she was running out the exit.

She transformed and flew quickly back to Alfea. Her tears started falling; she had never been more humiliated in her life.


	3. Talk To Him

Thank you so much Ruby Casablanca for helping me!

* * *

><p>Musa was trying her best to sleep but couldn't. Suddenly she heard the main door of the dorm open quickly and many footsteps and murmurs were heard.<p>

The door to Tecna's and her room opened slowly.

"Musa" she heard Flora whisper.

She pretenedeed to be asleep.

"We know you're awake" Layla said.

Musa sighed and sat up on her bed. The girls walked over and sat on the bed as Tecna turned on the bedside lamp.

Everyone was quiet.

"Your dad is still at Red Fountain. Saladin said he could stay there until everything is worked out" Bloom said, breaking the silence. "Riven isn't too happy about it".

"He really wanted to come here and make sure you were ok but the headmasters wouldn't let him cause it's after curfew" Stella continued.

"Yeah he tried calling me but I didn't answer. I really didn't want to talk to anyone" Musa said. "...so my dad's still here huh".

"Yeah, he's really upset. He's not going to leave until you talk to him" Layla answered.

"Well I'm not going to talk to him. He'll just take me back to Melody" Musa protested.

Layla put her hand on Musa's shoulder. "Musa you can't avoid him forever".

"I can if I try which is exactly what I'm going to do".

"That's ridiculous" Stella said oh-too-quickly as she was just speaking her mind. But everyone knew what Stella said was the truth and Musa needed to hear it.

"Excuse me" Musa replied in an angered tone staring at Stella.

Stella was at a loss for words so Bloom took over. "What Stella is trying to say is avoiding your dad isn't going to solve anything. He's going to keep looking for you until you talk to him so you might as well get it over with and just talk to him".

Musa looked at her friends. "So what your really saying is you guys don't care if I get pulled out of Alfea and can never see you again".

The girls were shocked at what she just said.

"How could you even think that" Tecna responded.

"Musa, you are the best friend we could ever ask for. We don't want you to leave" Layla said in a serious voice. Secretly when she said 'we' she meant 'I'. Musa was her first friend at Alfea and became her best friend. She was closest to Musa and would be heartbroken if she left.

"We just want what's best for you" Flora said.

"Well who says talking to my dad is the best thing to do? " Musa answered.

"Musa you're going to have to talk to him. He's probably going to come here tomorrow to look for you. You knew you would have to face him if you choose to sing" Stella said.

"You guys are the ones who told me I should sing even though you knew what could happen, and now your encouraging me to face the consequences" Musa replied annoyed.

"Well maybe talking to him would be a good thing. You could work things out or make a compromise or something" Bloom said.

"My father does not compromise" Musa answered.

"You never know" Bloom barely got out before Musa started talking again.

"Why are you guys taking his side?" Musa asked angrily.

Layla started to answer. "We're not taking his side, we're just worried about you and-". Musa cut her off. She was tired of arguing with them.

"Look, I'm not talking to him and nobody can make me. My dad doesn't care about what's best for me. He just thinks what happened to my mom will happen to me. It won't though. The point is I love music and I will keep singing and he'll have to live with it. And if you guys aren't happy with my decision then whatever, I guess we're not as close as I thought. Your just going to have to deal with it".

Everyone looked at her speechless.

Musa spoke when she decided no one was going to say anything more. "I'm going to sleep" she lied and turned off her lamp, leaving the room in darkness.

The girls slowly got up to go to their rooms. They figured they should let Musa calm down and try to talk with her again in the morning.

As the silence rung around the room, Musa was thinking about the conversation with her friends. She knew they really did care about her but they just didn't understand how she felt. She wasn't going to talk to her father and her friends would have to live with her decision. Thinking about what had happened that day, the embarrasment her father gave her and her fight with her friends, made her really mad and sad. Musa had to escape and go somewhere to think.

Bloom laid in her bed thinking about what life would be like without Musa. Musa was the girl who was always chill and could make anyone's day better. She always made Bloom feel better on her worse days.

Flora, unable to sleep, also thought about life without Musa. Musa was always there for her. She was fun to be around and always knew what beat to play.

Stella thought about what a great friend Musa was. Sure they butt heads a lot, but Musa always kept Stella on her feet and she was thankful for that.

Tecna knew Musa was awake but also knew she didn't want to talk. There's some things you learn about a person from being their roommate for at least three years. Her and Musa were always so close. Then Layla came and Tecna was pushed aside alittle. Don't get her wrong, she loved Layla, but she was always jealous of her. Layla took her spot as Musa's best friend and they were closer than her and Musa ever were.

Layla couldn't sleep at all. What Musa said kept running through her head. "So what your really saying is you guys don't care if I get pull out of Alfea and can never see you again". Layla cried to herself. Musa was her best friend in the whole world. After Ann left, Layla couldn't let anyone close to her, until Musa. Musa showed her it was ok to be open with people. Musa was always there for her to fall on and Layla was always there for Musa. Life without Musa, no that couldn't happen.

* * *

><p>Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Layla had just woken up and were in the common room when Tenca walked in.<p>

"Hey" Bloom said. "Musa still sleeping?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't turn the light on incase she was" Tenca replied.

"I hope she's not still mad at us" Flora said.

"We just have to give her alittle space and try talking with her later" Layla replied.

_Knock, knock._

"I'll get it" Layla said. She went to the door and opened it to come face-to-face with Ms. Faragonda and Musa's father.

"Um hello" she said awkwardly.

"Hello Layla. We are looking for Musa" Ms. Faragonda replied.

"I would like to speak with her" Hoeboe added.

It took a few moments for Layla to respond. "I'll get her, hold on". She walked toward the common room, leaving the door open.

"Ms. F and Musa's father are at the door. They want to see Musa" she told the rest of the girls.

All the girls knew Musa would be really upset that her father was at the door but they knew she had to see him. Right?

"Um...I guess wake her up" Bloom said.

Layla nodded and walked to Musa and Tecna's room. She walked to Musa's bed and turned the lamp on.

"Musa, Musa" she whispered trying to wake her up. When she got no response, she decided to pull the covers down.

Musa wasn't there.

Layla gasped. She went into the common room.

"Musa's gone" Layla said in a loud but quiet voice so Musa's father and Ms. Faragonda wouldn't hear her.


End file.
